


Tonight, I feel like more

by MoodyFern



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Hate Sex, Nothing to see here, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 03, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyFern/pseuds/MoodyFern
Summary: Beth and Rio find a way to channel their hate for each other. That is all.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 18
Kudos: 136





	Tonight, I feel like more

She hears the shop door open and close with a slam and there he is, stalking through the showroom and towards her office, evidently furious.

She can’t say she’s surprised given how their drop went tonight, and the one before that, and also the one before that one. He’s become increasingly difficult, finding ways to suggest she could be doing better, selling more, printing more. And she’s been so annoyed with him ever since he sent one of his guys to work at the store, probably to keep an eye on her, and then also demanded access to the books as if she didn’t know what she was doing.

\--

Tonight’s drop was worse than usual, however.

She’s been especially on edge and too tired to deal with him, so as soon as he started with his newest complaint, she told him off in front of Ruby, Annie, and two of his guys. She never caught the name of the shorter stocky guy, but she’s pretty sure the bearded one who’s been tasked with following her all these months is called Mick.

“Oh give me a break. Your money’s all here and the business is doing well —as your guy on the floor can tell you.” She looked at him pointedly, letting him know she was still not over it even though the guy was actually a good sales rep. “So will you kindly fuck off already and let me do my job?” She immediately wished she had chosen her words better, but it was out there already so she just squared her shoulders.

Well, even Mick’s eyes widened even though the guy seems like nothing could ever faze him. She vaguely heard Ruby gasp and Annie let out a muffled squeal, but Beth’s eyes were unmoving, daring him to say something back.

He didn't. He just stared at her, his tongue darting out to swipe over the corner of his mouth. After what seemed like an eternity he picked up the bag off the picnic table and stared at her for a moment longer, chewing at his bottom lip. Then, with the smallest upward tilt of his head, he turned on his heel and strode off. And if that wasn’t the subtlest death threat she’s ever seen. Mick just shook his head a little with a sigh so quiet she almost missed it, as if to say ‘Well you’re fucked now. Good luck,’ before he and the other guy hurried after Rio who was already halfway to his car.

\--

And so here he is now. She braces herself for a fight that must be coming, if he doesn’t just pull out his gun and shoot her in the face before she even has a chance to argue.

He dashes in and slams the office door behind him. Jaw clenched, his hands on his sides in fists so tight his knuckles are turning white in the dark of the office illuminated by a single desk lamp. He rolls his shoulders, as he often does these days, to relieve the tension and calm down before he rips into her.

And she exhales, ready for whatever comes next.

“Off.”

“What?”

“Your skirt. Off.”

And okay, she wasn’t ready for _that_.

“Excuse me?”

“Take it off, Elizabeth.” His voice comes gravelly, impatient.

There’s a menacing glimmer in his eyes, but there’s also heat that makes fire spark low in her stomach, makes her breath hitch and skin prickle as she actually considers doing as she’s told. As stripped down to open hostility as their interactions were lately, she’d be lying if she said her mind didn’t drift back often enough to the way things were _before_.

He doesn’t move a muscle or repeat himself.

They just stand in complete silence for a moment, a minute, an hour, she’s not sure.

A click of a button and the sound of a zipper break the thick silence. Neither of them breaks the eye contact when her tight pencil skirt slips down her thighs and falls to the floor with a soft whoosh. She steps out of it and leans back on the desk, wetting her lips.

 _Your move_ , her eyes say.

He steps closer finally, still not taking his eyes off of hers, comes to stand between her legs before his hands hook behind her thighs and tug her up to sit on the desk. He rips her panties and throws them across the room, leaving her in nothing from the waist down except her black pumps.

She almost lets out a gasp in protest and his eyes dare her, waiting for her to react. She just raises her chin a little refusing to let him coax out the reaction he’s looking for, and his lips curl into a sly smirk. He pulls her forward on the desk, causing her to lose balance for a moment and her hands instinctively fly to his chest, fingers curling into his shirt.

She narrows her eyes a little. _Smooth_ , she thinks.

It earns her another tug of his lips but he doesn’t make another move, and her frustration grows. She knows he’s waiting for her to make the next move, consistent as ever in raising the stakes but always expecting her to step up and meet them.

Blood thrumming in her ears and pulsing in her core, she curses internally while she unbuckles his belt, the clasp hitting the desk with a clank, their eyes still locked. She reaches to pull him out of his boxers and just as she’s about to take him in her hand, he swats her away, his two fingers finding her wetness instead and sinking in making her shudder and swallow a moan.

He pumps in and out a few more times, then raises his fingers to her lips for her to taste, the undeniable proof of how wet she is for him already. And she does. She sucks in his fingers eyes still not breaking from his. He hisses at that and with one swift move his one hand is on her hip, while the other is lining him up at her entrance before he’s filling her and she can feel every cell in her body screaming _yes_ as he bottoms out.

She tries her best not to say it out loud, biting her lip until she draws blood. After only a moment he gives her to adjust to him, his hips snap up, pumping in and out of her at a firm steady pace. The hand that’s not bruising her hip travels to her swollen pulsing clit, as she curls her fists into the front of his shirt and meets his thrusts, eyes still boring into his. She roughly pulls him in closer, digging her heels into his ass and is rewarded with a harder snap of his hips before this delicious new pace he’s set, his thumb adding just the right amount of pressure to her throbbing clit and the feel of the denim of his pants digging into her skin send her writhing off the desk as she comes so hard her vision goes spotty.

Blinking and opening her eyes to realize she truly is off the desk and sort of curled into Rio as he holds her above it, his thrusts slowly growing sporadic before he puts her down, and traces his hand from her slit to the hem of her shirt to push it up before she feels the warm thick liquid land on the soft skin of her belly. His one hand gripping the edge of the desk, he scoops some of it off with his long fingers and slips them into her, with a few hard pumps. He pulls them out and brings them up to her mouth, already wide open. He presses three fingers against her tongue and she sucks them clean, biting them lightly as he retracts them.

They just look at each other for a long moment, flushed, a shin of sweat covering their skin as they pant, trying to recover their breath before he tucks himself in and walks out, leaving her to clean up the mess and wonder what the hell just happened.

Beth doesn’t know why this felt incredibly cathartic after weeks of fighting, or what to think of his reaction to their dispute. Does he actually get off on this? Does he relish in her snapping back at him as much as he enjoys riling her up?

*

She gets her answer a few weeks later after another intense meeting at the park that has Ruby and Annie mumbling about her having a death wish as they get back into her van.

She drops them off and heads to the store after hours to check the ledger for the slip ups Rio mentioned during the meeting and that caused their most recent barking match.

He’s there already, sitting in her office chair. And did she know he would be? She isn’t sure but she can’t say she’s surprised to see him either. That answers her question in a way.

She storms in and he barely has time to glare up at her when she’s dropping to her knees to unbuckle his pants. It surprises her that he’s already half-hard, straining against the layers of clothing. She lowers his pants and boxers and cups him, gives his heavy length a few strokes as he just leans further into the chair and gazes down at her with half-lidded eyes and the same fury and heat that must be written all over her own face.

 _This can’t be healthy_ , the thought forms at the back of her mind, but at the same time, it seems like something they both need right now.

So she runs her tongue slowly from the base to his head, a light exploratory lick. Then swirls her tongue around the thick head, giving some extra attention to its sensitive underside, before she takes him in her mouth as far as she can and the resulting rumble at the back of his throat travels straight to her core. Beth shoots a victorious little smirk his way but isn’t faced with defiance or fury now. His hooded eyes are just focused on her intently, mouth slightly open. And it’s so new to see him like this, so pliable.

So she wraps her warm mouth around him, trying to fit as much of him as she can, and can feel his thighs twitching, see his fingers sink into the armrests. It’s taking him every bit of control not to push up. She can feel her back teeth scraping him gently as he hits the back of her throat and he seems to enjoy it judging from the hum in his throat that has her so wet she’s practically dripping.

She releases him with a pop and just as she’s about to repeat the action, his hand finds her jaw. He’s tugging her upwards and popping the button of her jeans open with the other hand before he slips it in to rub her through her panties, a smirk on his lips when he finds them soaked. Beth shimmies out of her jeans and moves to pull her panties down but he stops her, and instead tugs her forward to straddle him.

He just moves her panties aside, bunches them up his fist at her back, as he guides her downwards, letting her sink onto his cock easily. She’s so wet she can hear a sopping sound as he bottoms out and their skin connects. Pressed against him like this, her swollen clit is rubbing against his pubic bone with each move and she is already so close she could cum just from this. The thought seems to travel right to his mind because he uses the hand that’s not clutching her panties to put her hands behind her back and hold them there as he shifts his hips so that the friction against her clit has her quivering around him lodged so deep under this angle that she can barely breathe each time he thrusts up. His grip on her hands isn’t too firm, she can set them free at any time, but she doesn’t.

Their eyes locked in silent conversation, much like the last time, both trying to prove something to the other.

_It will never feel like this with anyone else._

She grinds against him, feeling the pressure build and build and build, the intensity of it sending her forward. Rio takes the chance to tug on the front of her shirt, the buttons popping open before he greedily sucks at her nipple as his grip on her back tightens and she can feel her panties digging into her skin, sending a strange sensation of pain and pleasure as she can hear the fabric crack and rip just as her orgasm ripples through her.

She still shakes with the aftershocks, her legs turning into jelly as he picks her up and stands to lower her back into the chair. Her legs are bent over the armrests as he towers above her and slowly sinks back into her. He puts her hands on her knees and secures them with his own, staring her down. And for a moment she thinks to protest because she needs just a bit more pressure this time, but he tsks, shakes his head.

_You can come like this._

And it’s slow and torturous, she chases the friction, loud broken moans escaping her lips as he curses under his breath in response. His pumps are long and under this angle they reach so deep she can’t contain the sounds of pure bliss that escape her throat. She’s near the edge, teetering on it and he knows, drinks in the way her body reacts, makes each thrust land just right but not quite enough to push her over —until it does. He’s watching her intently as he rolls his hips just the way he knew she needed him to, but was denying her, waiting for her to be just desperate enough for her release.

She clenches hard around him and he rolls his hips harder, grinds down just right for her to finally feel the pressure explode and she’s fluttering around him, her whole body abuzz. She can feel him find his own orgasm as he shudders and releases inside of her, grips her hands tighter on her knees.

Rio leans forward to rest his forehead against hers, both spent and panting. There’s a moment when his lips are so near, sharing shallow breaths. And it would be so easy to lean in and press them together. They both seem to realize it at the same time, eyes tracing the soft ridges of the other’s lips, wet and hot and so near. But it’s not something they do anymore. Things would’ve been much less complicated if they never did to begin with.

He straightens up slowly and pulls his pants back up, again leaving Beth to find her own and throw away another pair of panties, or what’s left of them.

When they both show up for their next drop alone they end up having sex on the backseat of her van without even arguing first, and _that_ could become problematic. They both choose to ignore it for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one on the slow-burn I'm writing. The smut had to go somewhere. Posting it so that I don't have to keep looking at it sitting in my WIP folder.
> 
> Title from "Digital Bath" by Deftones


End file.
